After the Noh Mask
by Omnisentinel
Summary: Ever wonder what happened after Inuyasha destroyed the Noh mask? Well, now you get to find out! A secret Military Agency becomes interested in the shikkon jewel and want it.
1. Default Chapter

After the Noh Mask 

By: Estevan Rios

E-Mail: EVL5011@yahoo.com

The Characters from the InuYasha series are property of Rumiko Takahashi. I did not create those characters, and I in no way make any profit from writing this fan fiction.

Note! I got the idea for this story from watching episode 11, and I thought to myself "Why didn't anybody investigate the disappearance of all those people…" I then wrote this. It's original, because nobody has written anything like it.

Chapter 1: The Agency

            InuYasha and Kagome both looked at the Shikkon shard that the Noh mask possessed. Kagome picked up the shard and put it into the small glass vial and put it away. Kagome jumped onto InuYasha's back and the two left the construction site. Unknown to the two, a dark clothed male stood on the roof of a nearby building. The male quickly snapped some pictures with a powerful Government Issue camera. The mans face remained concealed with a dark mask; he quietly muttered…

            "Now I got you." He put the camera into a small metallic case on his back. He then pressed a small button on his wristwatch and disappeared; the door on the roof of the building opened and closed.

            Night quickly turned into day and a man sat in front of laptop. The screen read: B.P.P", the shadowy figure was from the Bureau of Paranormal Phenomenon. The agency investigated the various occurrences and phenomenon; the man uploaded his pictures in the computer. Kagomes face was scanned and recognized; yet InuYasha's wasn't. The lights remained off in the room and hid his face. He wrote Kagomes address on a sheet of paper and quietly said to himself…

            "I'll see you in a few hours…" he muttered the rest of what he said and stood up from his chair. He walked over to the wall of his dark apartment and moved a picture frame. Behind the frame was a keypad; he entered a six number code and turned around. The floor shook for a second and rose a few feet into the air. He approached the large square case and opened a panel in front of him. He reached in and pulled out a .45 semi-automatic weapon, many clips of ammunition, a pair of heat/night vision goggles, some flash/bang grenades, and a retractable baton. He put the items in his metallic backpack and closed it; he then heard his computer make a sound alerting him of something. He quickly ran over to and saw InuYasha's face; the computer gave him detailed information about the legend of InuYasha. He sat back down and researched a large amount of information on both InuYasha and Kagome. The computer screen showed strange energy emitting from somewhere on Kagome's property. He laughed in disbelief and closed the laptop, and left the apartment, but not before using his watch to cloak him again. The mysterious man disappeared again, this time though he headed to Kagome's residence.

           Kagome got out of bed and noticed that the time was 7:30 in the morning. She took a quick shower, relieved that the Noh mask had been destroyed. She had no clue that the mysterious man was approaching her home. She finished her bath and got dressed. She immediately went down stairs, and walked into the kitchen. Kagome sat down at the kitchen table ready to eat breakfast. Sota then appeared and asked if she retrieved the shikkon jewel from the Noh mask. She nodded and then turned her head to her mother, which started serving breakfast. They quickly devoured the food, and once Kagome finished she grabbed some instant noodles and candy bars for Shippo and InuYasha. She was about to make her way to the well, when the front doorbell rang. She set her backpack on the floor and went to answer the door. She walked over to the door and asked who it was…

            "Police" replied the person on the other side of the door. Kagome wondered what could be wrong and opened the door. The officer stood in front of her; he was dressed in a dark blue uniform. He immediately recognized her from the pictures he had taken that night. He pretended not to know her, and asked her for her name.

            "My name is Kagome, did I do something wrong?" she asked. 

            "I'm not sure…Oh, I'm sorry, my name is Kenshi. I'm investigating the disappearance of many people last night. Some witnesses saw you and another person last night." Kagome grew a bit nervous when he said this, and wondered how anybody could've seen her last night. She and InuYasha both got home by jumping from roof to roof. He noticed the concerned look she gave when he asked her this and asked her another series of questions.

            "Many good officers disappeared last night when some strange "creature" appeared, and all the evidence I've gathered leads me here. Would you happen to know anything about this?" he asked.

            Kagome denied knowing anything and felt quite guilty, since it was the shikkon jewel shard that awakened the mask. 

            "No, I'm sorry I don't know anything. Sorry I can't help, you must have the wrong person." Answered Kagome. Kenshi knew he had the right person. "What could she be hiding?" he wondered. "I have one more question…" the officer pulled out the photograph he had taken and handed it to Kagome. She looked at the photo and saw her and InuYasha in it; she felt her heart stop upon seeing the picture. 

            "That's not me." She quickly replied. Kagome handed the picture back and told the officer that she had to go. He nodded his head and let her go; he now knew that he had the right person. He quickly ran to behind the house and scaled the wall. Once he landed on the ground he saw her look around and quickly ran into a small building. He hid in the shadows and once again pressed the button on his wristwatch. His police uniform disappeared and his black clothing reappeared; he had some advanced camouflage technology. He pressed the small button again and disappeared; he then ran towards the small house that Kagome entered. Kagome was oblivious that the man was following behind her, and was watching her every move. He thought it strange when she looked down the well and jumped in. He ran towards the well and looked inside, and noticed a strange white light appear as she approached the bottom. He grew intrigued by this and also jumped in. He approached the light and noticed himself entering into a strange light. He had no idea that he was now headed towards the feudal era. 

            InuYasha stood over the well and instantly smelled Kagomes scent. He eagerly waited for her to climb out; once she climbed out he greeted her and they both walked towards the village. Kagome stopped and turned back to the well and walked over to it. InuYasha rolled his eyes and followed her back to the well.

            "What's wrong Kagome?" asked an impatient InuYasha. Kagome looked down the well and noticed the white light reappear again. "That's strange." She thought to herself. InuYasha looked into the well and noticed the light too. The two looked inside, but saw nothing.

            "Something's strange…" muttered InuYasha." There's nothing down there, but I smell someone nearby. 

            The B.P.P. agent emerged from the well and noticed light coming from above. He also caught two people looking down the well. He knew that they couldn't see him, but felt nervous that the two were looking down. InuYasha and Kagome ignored the gut reaction and continued on to the Kaede's village.

            The agent waited five-minutes before climbing out of the well. Once out, he noticed that the house was gone, and so was the entire neighborhood. He reached for a radio and called his H.Q., but got static on the device.

            "Sh**! where the hell am I?" he thought to himself. He looked at the ground and caught two sets of footprints. The agent looked around and made sure that nobody was around. He then proceeded to follow the tracks, not knowing what was in store for him. He checked the device on his wrist and made sure that its power was still full. He kneeled down and uncloaked himself; he immediately rechecked his supplies. Once he did this he continued tracking the two people, he was certain one was Kagome. The other though, he wasn't so sure about. The male reactivated the cloak, and walked into the forest and resumed his investigation.

3-10-2004

That concludes the first chapter of After the Noh Mask.

I hope that you enjoyed reading it, as much as I enjoyed writing it. As always feel free to write to me with any comments or questions that you may have.


	2. Chapter 2

After the Noh Mask 

By: Estevan R.  

E-Mail: EVL5011@yahoo.com

The characters from InuYasha are property of Rumiko Takahashi. I in no way make any profit from writing this fan fiction. So, there's no point in taking me to court and suing me.

Chapter 2: The Agent and the Hanyou.

            InuYasha and Kagome entered the village and were greeted by Kaede and Shippo. The four headed towards lady Kaede's hut. Once inside the four sat down and planned on where to go next. Shippo sat next to Kagome and smelled the sweet scent of chocolate. He tried to get a peek inside Kagomes backpack, when Kagome looked at him and said…" Oh, I'm sorry Shippo, here." Kagome reached into the backpack and pulled out some of the chocolate she had. She gave an overjoyed Shippo a piece. Shippo unwrapped the candy and quickly devoured the candy bar. InuYasha stood up and looked towards the entrance of the small hut. He opened the door and jumped into the air. InuYasha landed on the roof of the house and looked towards the forest. Kagome, Shippo, and Kaede both walked outside too.

            "What is it child? Is something wrong?" asked Kaede.

            "I don't know? I swear I feel someone else nearby, I smell them, but I can't see them." Replied InuYasha as he looked towards the forest. Shippo's ears also had also heard a faint sound and agreed with InuYasha that something was near.     "I hear something too." Shippo whispered. "I can also smell it now, its real close." The four grew concerned and lady Kaede entered her home to retrieve a bow and a few arrows; she handed it to Kagome, just in case.

            "I think you'd better get back inside the house" InuYasha yelled at lady Kaede. She nodded her head and went back inside the small house locking the door behind her. InuYasha jumped down from the house and slowly made his way towards the scent. Kagome and Shippo followed closely behind InuYasha and the three approached the forest. They entered the forest and looked around. They knew nothing could hide from them, because of the morning sun being up. InuYasha told Kagome and the little nuisance to wait. 

            InuYasha sensed something near; he grabbed tetsusaiga by the handle. He knew something was very close, he could smell it. He knew it was a human, but where the hell was he/she? InuYasha then heard some thing run past him, he immediately turned and unsheathed tetsusaiga. InuYasha then mysteriously fell to the ground, as if some invisible force had pushed him.

            "What happened?" asked Kagome in a concerned voice. InuYasha stood up and yelled at the strange presence.

            "Show yourself you damn coward. Where the hell are you?" InuYasha looked around and looked at the green grass, and noticed the grass being pressed down. He pretended not to notice and walked forward. InuYasha then lunged into the air tackling something. He pinned the invisible person to the ground and threw a powerful punch to it. The force of the punch caused the stealth device that the agent wore to deactivate. InuYasha stood up and looked at the strange person. He didn't recognize the clothing and the man had his face concealed underneath a black mask. InuYasha called Kagome and she approached the unconscious person and gasped in disbelief.

            "You know who this is?" he angrily asked Kagome. 

            "No! Although he's dressed in clothing from our military." She answered. Shippo walked over to Kagome and asked that she take the persons mask off. InuYasha got off of the man, and let Kagome get close enough to unmask him. Kagome slowly reached to the bottom of the mask and was about to pull it off. Suddenly, the man regained consciousness and pushed Kagome away. She fell back and InuYasha lunged at the man, he hit the man multiple times in the face. InuYasha stood up and grabbed tetsusaiga, and was just about to kill the man. 

            "SIT BOY!" Kagome yelled. InuYasha fell to the ground and started to yell obscenities as he spit out the green blades of grass.

            "KUSO! What the hell you do that for?" InuYasha yelled, while spitting the remaining grass from his mouth. Kagome kneeled down beside the man and woke him up. He raised his head and looked at Kagome, he quickly reached to his side and dropped a small canister in front of Kagome. She looked at it and quickly jumped backwards and put her face to the ground. InuYasha and Shippo were unsure why she did that; the man stood up and quickly hid behind a tree. InuYasha tried to run after him, when suddenly, the canister exploded blinding the two young demons. Kagome raised her head and had a loud ringing in her ears, and unfortunately for Shippo and InuYasha they were both temporarily blinded. The man ran out from behind the tree and pulled out the small metal baton, he extended it and quickly darted over to InuYasha. He swung the metal baton and struck InuYasha in the shins knocking him down to his knees. He swung a second time and struck InuYasha in the chest, and then once more in the back of the head. 

            Kagome noticed how fast the man was moving, and quickly reached for her bow, which lay on the ground next to her; she took aim and fired an arrow at the man. The arrow cut through the air and hit the man in the back, the arrow then fell to the ground; the agent was wearing a bulletproof vest. The agent turned and looked at the arrow lying on the ground, and ignored Kagomes attack. He then turned his attention back to InuYasha, which had just recovered from his flash/bang grenade. InuYasha swung tetsusaiga in retaliation; the agent rolled out of the way avoiding the phantom sword.

            "What the Fu**! You're a quick one aren't you! Stay still for a second!" yelled InuYasha. He raised tetsusaiga again, this time though the agent quickly reached into the small metallic backpack (on his back, duh!). Shippo regained his sight and noticed Kagome nearby; the girl being in harms way. Shippo ran over to her and convinced her to get to safety. The two took cover behind a large tree and watched as InuYasha fought this mysterious man. The agent pulled out another small canister, but this one was different. InuYasha ran over to the man in full speed ready to kill him.

            "InuYasha! Stop! That's pepper-spray!" yelled Kagome from behind the tree.

            "What the hell is pepper-spray? Feh! Doesn't matter!" InuYasha thought to himself. The agent pressed down on the small trigger and let loose a steady stream of the incapacitating liquid. InuYasha was hit directly in the face with the red substance; the mist overwhelmed his sense of smell. He dropped tetsusaiga and grabbed his face with his two hands. 

            "ARGHHH…I  ***wheeze*** can't see! " cried InuYasha, as he tried to wipe the red liquid off of his face. The agent walked over to InuYasha and pulled out a semi-automatic handgun and aimed it at InuYasha's head. 

            Kagome ran over to the man, all the while holding a large tree branch as a weapon. She swung the thick tree branch and struck him beside the head knocking him down. He dropped his weapon and attempted to reach for it, and was hit again in the hand. 

            "Stop already! Don't you see? InuYasha can't fight you. You got an unfair advantage." Kagome yelled at the man. "Who are you anyway?" she asked. Shippo ran over to the strange weapon and picked it up, and handed it to Kagome. Even though she had never held a gun before, she took it anyway. She aimed it at the man and demanded that he tell her who he was.

            The man sighed and sat up; he grabbed the bottom of his mask and took it off. Kagome then realized that it was the same man from her world. She wondered "How'd he follow me here?" Then she remembered…"The Bone-Eaters Well." The man looked at her and spoke…

            "Please aim that gun somewhere else. I'm sorry; I had to follow you here. Where exactly am I anyway?" he asked. Kagome lowered the gun and looked at his face. "You're the officer from this morning." Kagome said. "Why are you here?" she asked. "I had to find out why you refused to answer my questions earlier. Then, when I handed you the picture of you and this strange young man. I knew you had some involvement." The agent answered back. 

            InuYasha slowly got up coughing and wheezing; he still felt his face burning. He looked at the man with tears running down his face and grabbed tetsusaiga off of the ground. InuYasha walked towards the man and put tetsusaiga back into its sheath. He kicked the man in the back knocking him down on his face. Kagome quickly jumped in front of InuYasha to stop him from hurting the man.

            "InuYasha, SIT BOY!" she yelled. The agent was surprised when InuYasha fell to the ground.

            "So, what's your name?" asked Kagome in a casual voice. She smiled at the man and waited for an answer.

            "My real name is…well…confidential. You can still call me by the name I gave you earlier though." Answered Kenshi. "Whom do you work for? I can tell you're not real a police officer. For starters, I've never seen anybody move that fast." Kagome smiled.   

            "Well, if you must know…I'm with a special bureau. I was in the area when that strange mask appeared and absorbed those police, and civilians. I investigate and eliminate anything that's not…well, considered human, natural, or normal." Kagome found this hard to believe, but she knew she had seen stranger. She helped Kenshi off of the ground and told Shippo to run to the village and have lady Kaede get some medicinal herbs prepared for his injuries. InuYasha stood up and gave Kenshi a dirty look while mumbling some vulgar language. Kagome told InuYasha to help her get Kenshi to the village, and he reluctantly agreed.

            "You're lucky that Kagome stopped me from snapping your neck." InuYasha told Kenshi.

            "Is that so?" he replied. "If this young girl hadn't of stopped me you'd be dead right now." Kenshi looked to Kagome and asked that she return his weapon. She agreed on one condition, that he never uses it on them. He took a deep breath and agreed. She handed him the gun, and he stopped. He aimed the gun at a nearby tree and fired the weapon. InuYasha watched as he aimed the weapon at a nearby tree. The impact from the bullet made the face of the tree explode. Many splinters and pieces of wood flew into the air; InuYasha thought on how lucky he was that the agent didn't do that to him.

            "Now, image that being your head." Kenshi smirked. The three proceeded towards the village, and the fresh mountain air blew through the mighty trees refreshing Kenshi's battered body. The three entered the village and lady Kaede helped Kagome bring Kenshi into her home. InuYasha stood outside, still bitter that he was made of fool of in front of Kagome.

            "That stupid human, I swear the next time HE won't be so lucky." InuYasha garbled to himself. Shippo looked at InuYasha and wondered what he was smiling and mumbling about. 

            "What're you thinking?" asked Shippo. "None of your business, you little baka." InuYasha yelled, he then grabbed Shippo and started to hit him on the head.

            Unknown to InuYasha, a wandering youkai had sensed the shikkon jewel nearby. It hid in the forest waiting for night; the demon climbed into a tree and hid itself. There it would wait for the sun to go down, the demon was five-feet long and had razor sharp teeth; it was a lizard-demon. The creature blended in with the tree and disappeared as it waited for night.

3-14-04

That concludes chapter 2, I hope you enjoyed reading it. Any feedback that you may have I will gladly answer.

Until the next chapter…


	3. Chapter 3

After the Noh Mask 

By: Estevan R.

E-mail: EVL5011@yahoo.com

The characters of InuYasha are the sole property of Rumiko Takahashi. I in no have ownership of those characters. I make no profit in writing this fanfic.

Chapter 3: The Invisible demon

            The sun slowly disappeared behind the forest, and the land became consumed with the cover of darkness. The beautiful landscape now hidden in the cloak of night, and all things nocturnal woke up. InuYasha climbed up into his favorite tree and feel asleep, and Kagome and Kaede remained awake talking to their new guest. Kenshi sipped an herbal tea from a small cup and looked up at the two females. He turned his attention primarily to Kagome and was ready to answer any other questions she had.

            "So how did you follow me here?" asked a cheerful Kagome. 

            "When you hesitated to answer my questions earlier, I knew that you were the person I was looking for." Kenshi answered.

            "What bureau or agency do you work for? I can tell that no person in the military can turn invisible." Asked Kagome.

            "Even if I told you, you'd never be able to confirm the agency that I work for actually exists. I work for the B.P.P.; we monitor all strange activity in the country. When we noticed strange energy spikes coming from your house, I was sent to investigate. Then a week later that thing appeared (the Noh Mask). I visited your injured grandfather at the hospital and heard him mumbling "Beware the Noh Mask", and minutes later I got a call. I was notified that some strange creature was attacking police officers, firemen, and civilians. Many people had also called 911, and reported seeing a strange boy in a red Haori leaping across a bridge. I then arrived the last known scene of the mask and found many empty police cars." Kenshi explained.            

            "I have one last question though, how did you know where we were at?" asked Kagome.

            "That was easy, satellite images confirmed a person jumping from roof to roof. I then went from there and photographed you two up on the construction site. Now, can I ask you a simple question?" Kenshi asked. Kagome nodded in agreement and asked what it was he wanted to know.

            "Where the hell am I?" Kenshi asked, while still trying to be polite.

            "You're in the feudal era." Answered Kagome.

            "I'm having trouble believing that, but having just fought that…InuYasha kid, I guess anything's possible. Now, how do I get back to our time?" asked Kenshi.

            "We both have to go done the well, then we'll be back in our time, but we got to wait a day or two." Kagome answered.

            "Why is that?" Kenshi asked.

            "I just got here and I don't think that InuYasha will let me go home until we find some jewel shards." Replied Kagome. Kenshi nodded his head and told her that he would help retrieve some of the shards. He knew from the information given to him on his computer that she was attempting to rebuild a sacred jewel.

            "You know what the jewel shard is?" Kagome asked Kenshi.

            "Yeah, its some legendary jewel that'll give either man or demon immense strength and power. I also know that InuYasha wants to turn into a full fledge demon using the jewel." Kenshi answered. Kagome couldn't believe the amount of things he knew about them. "Oh, I almost forgot to tell you something. It goes beyond what I was told, but know this, never lose faith in InuYasha. Even when things seem lost he'll pull through and be there to help you and your other friends." Kagome wondered what Kenshi meant by that and stood up. She walked outside and shut the door as she walked outside. Kenshi looked at lady Kaede and approached her.

            "You must make sure that she learns about her true power, and promise me that nothing happens to her. Kagome has a great destiny ahead of her. And lastly, if something is to happen to me, DON'T trust any other Agents " Whispered Kenshi.

            "I don't understand, but I trust your advice…" she replied. Kenshi stood up and reached into his backpack for his weapon.

            "What is wrong child?" Kaede asked Kenshi. 

            "Something is outside, its been watching the village. Don't forget what I just told you." Kenshi replied. Kenshi reached back into his backpack and retrieved his night/thermal goggles. He put them on his head and exited the hut. Kagome turned and noticed Kenshi quietly walking out of the house. Kagome walked over to Kenshi, as he was about to put on his goggles. 

            "What's wrong?" she asked.

            "Just do what I say, and get inside Kaede's house. Don't come out until I say so." Commanded Kenshi. Kagome was uncertain of what was going on and went inside the small house. Kenshi lowered the goggles and scanned the forest. He saw the body heat of InuYasha who was still asleep on his favorite tree. He quietly ran over to the tree and grabbed a rock off of the ground. He threw the rock at InuYasha, startling the half-demon. InuYasha fell off of the tree and landed face first onto the ground.

            "What the F**k you do that for!" yelled a pissed off InuYasha.

            "Shut-up and listen. Do you hear that?" asked Kenshi. InuYasha stood up and looked around.

            "You're right…something's watching us." InuYasha whispered. The two then proceeded to walk towards the forest. InuYasha unsheathed tetsusaiga and followed behind Kenshi.

            "What the hell is that on your face?" Whispered a curious InuYasha.

            "It helps me see in the dark." Kenshi quietly answered back.   
            "You stupid humans, you're all so weak and pathetic! Can't even see in the dark, you're all worthless!" InuYasha mumbled.

            The two stopped in the middle of the dark forest and looked around. The both heard something moving about in the forest, but were unable to see anything.

            "I thought that stupid thing helped you see in the dark?" asked InuYasha.

            "It does, but I have it set on night-vision." Kenshi answered back. He reached to the goggles and pressed a small black button on the side of the visor; it switched the goggles to thermal. Kenshi then pushed InuYasha to the side. Kenshi fell to the ground and felt something pin him to the ground. He noticed some strange creature on top of him; Kenshi aimed the gun to what he believed was the creatures gut. He pulled the trigger and fired four shots into the creature. The invisible beast shrieked and jumped off of Kenshi. 

            InuYasha got off of the ground and ran over to Kenshi. InuYasha looked on the ground and noticed a trail of blood on the ground. Kenshi stood up and the two followed the trail of blood. They walked deeper into the forest being even more cautious.

            "What did you see?" InuYasha asked.

            "I'm not sure, although I'm pretty sure I nailed it with my gun." Answered Kenshi.

            They followed the blood to a hidden cave in the forest; the two looked at each other and entered the cave. They walked in and noticed many skeletal remains, and then noticed a small tunnel leading down into the earth. They both looked down and continued searching for the creature. Kenshi stopped and looked around at the walls and heard something scurry about. InuYasha looked around and was pushed into a dark crevice in the floor. He tumbled down many feet to the bottom and hit the hard rocky ground. Kenshi turned and noticed a large lizard shaped creature standing in front of him. The beast pounced at him knocking his gun out of his hand. The large lizard clawed away at Kenshi, tearing his flesh into shreds. He felt his blood gush out of his stomach as the lizard attacked him; he then pulled the small metal baton from his side and gripped it tightly. Once the metal club was full extended he swung at the creature with all of his strength. He heard the beast cry out as a few ribs cracked, Kenshi pushed the lizard off and crawled to a safe distance. With his stomach badly injured he reached into his backpack and pulled out a white powder. He threw the powder on his stomach and screamed in pain; the powder sealed the injury and numbed the pain. 

            InuYasha slowly got up and looked around, he realized he had fallen more than eleven stories down. He heard Kenshi scream and quickly looked at his surroundings, and he put tetsusaiga back into its sheath and looked at the solid wall. He thrust his hands into the cave wall and proceeded to climb up. He trembled a bit as he climbed; the fall injured his back and legs. He knew it'd be a while before he made it to the top. InuYasha hoped that Kenshi was strong enough to fight the demon, seeing as Kenshi was the only "human" who'd ever kicked his ass.

            Kenshi clenched his teeth and noticed his handgun lying a few feet away. He removed the goggles from his head and noticed that one of the lenses was broken. He threw the goggles aside and crawled over his gun. He was inches away from reaching it when the heavy lizard dropped down onto his back; the large lizard had clung to the ceiling. It plunged its sharp claws into his back and twisted its scaly fingers. Kenshi felt the urge to scream out in pain, but forced himself to his gun. With the lizard still on his back, it removed its claws and thrust them into his body once more. This time it buried them deep into his shoulder; by that time Kenshi had the gun in his hand. He aimed the gun blindly behind him and fired it four times. The beast was hit twice in its chest; it fell off of him and ran into the shadows again. 

            Kenshi turned himself on his side and noticed that the creature had thrown his backpack. His supplies lay scattered on the ground; he crawled over to a canister of pepper-spray and concealed it in his vest. He then approached a few clips of ammunition and ejected the used one from his gun. His hands trembled as he loaded a new clip into the .45. Once he cocked the gun he attempted to stand and stumbled a few times. He regained his equilibrium by resting a hand on the cave wall. Kenshi slowly approached the crevice that InuYasha had been pushed down into.

            "InuYasha…Can you hear me?" Kenshi waited a second for an answer. "Are you okay?" He began to worry a bit when he heard nobody reply.

            "I fine! I'll be up there in a few minutes" InuYasha's voice echoed. Kenshi felt relieved that InuYasha was fine. He turned and was again face to face with the vicious beast; it healed from its injuries. Kenshi noticed that the injuries had healed; he kicked the lizard off of him. That's when he noticed a strange glittering object imbedded in its forehead, between its eyes. Unknown to him it was a shikkon shard. He raised the gun in the air again and took aim at the lizard. Although this time the lizard instinctively knew to dodge it, it jumped to the side and blended in with the cave wall. Kenshi became concerned, and fired his entire clip, hoping to hit the youkai. The gun fired its last bullet, and his other clips were seven feet away from him. He slowly dropped the gun and reached into his vest. Meanwhile… InuYasha moved as fast as he could up the cave wall, but felt his legs weakening. He looked up and hoped that he wasn't to late.

            Kenshi stood up and looked around, he was beginning to feel short of breath. He felt he heart slowing down, and noticed he had lost a lot of blood. He raised his head and heard something standing in front of him. He grasped the concealed pepper-spray and took a deep breath. He slowly pulled the can out and held it tightly and braced himself. The lizard reappeared in front of him again; this time the lizard slashed him across the throat. His eye's widened as his warm blood ran down his neck. He used his last ounce of strength to aim the pepper-spray at the demon lizard. His thumb pressed down on the small red button; the mist hit the lizard in the face. It shrieked in agony as and stumbled blindly around the cave. It ran into the wall and fell to the ground shrieking. InuYasha pulled himself up and realized a pool of blood on the ground. He noticed Kenshi lying on the floor dying, and he ran over to him and looked at his injury. Kenshi was fatally injured and was minutes away from dying. InuYasha looked up and noticed the lizard rolling around on the floor grabbing its face. He noticed the same red liquid covering its scaly face, and realized that it was the same stuff that was used on him. InuYasha unsheathed tetsusaiga and plunged it deep into the lizards' belly. It cried out in pain, and InuYasha smiled as it lay there on the ground. He pulled the sword out and gave one more swing, lopping off the lizards' head off. Its head hit the side of the cave and dissolved into a puddle of green slime. InuYasha noticed a small fragment of the shikkon shard on the ground; he walked over to it and picked it up. He put the shard into his haori, and ran back to Kenshi. He picked him off of the ground and ran out of the cave. He made his way through the forest in hopes of getting him to the village in time.

            InuYasha kicked open the door to Kaede's home and set Kenshi on the ground. By the time Kagome and Kaede prepared some bandages and medicine for Kenshi he raised his head up and spoke to them.      

            "Its too late for me…don't waste your time…Kagome…come close…I won't be the last…others will come…they want the shikkon jewel…" Kenshi whispered into Kagomes ear. Blood ran out of his mouth and he closed his eyes and whispered some more faint words to her. "This concerns the future…a powerful enemy will one day…appear…he will threaten you and your friends…but, InuYasha must…never lose faith in your friends and InuYasha…remember this…AMOR VICIT OMNIA…" and died once he finished telling her that. Kagome dropped the medical supplies and looked at Kenshi's lifeless body. InuYasha reached into his haori and pulled out the small shard. He handed it over to Kagome and she looked at the small fragment of the shikkon jewel.

            "I hope that this cursed jewel is really worth it." She muttered, while wiping tears from her face. She put it into the small shard into the glass vial and closed it. Kagome covered Kenshi's face with a white sheet and turned to lady Kaede.

            "I didn't even know his real name…" Kagome thought to herself. She stood up and asked Kaede what they should do with the body; she couldn't take it back home. If she did, more agents would appear, but what's to say that they weren't looking for the dead agent already? Kaede reassured Kagome that Kenshi would receive a proper burial. Kagome exited the small house and explained to InuYasha that she had to leave. He told her to climb on his back, he then ran into the forest carrying Kagome. Once at the well she said good-bye and jumped inside, the morning sun slowly peeked out of the horizon as Kagome climbed out of the well. Lady Kaede walked outside and watched as the two disappeared into the forest and silently thought to herself  "Love conquers all things…I hope that ye are correct "Kenshi".

            She set foot on the ground again and noticed the sun coming out again; it was a new morning. Unknown to her, two men hid concealed by stealth devices on the roof of the small structure; they were two agents from the "B.P.P". Kagome walked into the house and shut the door behind her. With the warning that Kenshi gave her still in her head she looked at the shikkon jewels and felt as if they were more trouble than they were worth. Another new day beginning, Kagome remained oblivious to threat that was watching her every move.

            "Everything went according to the ancient scrolls. The subject has retrieved the jewel shard. Agent Kenshi is not to be found anywhere, I believe that he has been compromised as predicted. How do we proceed now, General?" One of the invisible agents said, speaking into his wristwatch. "Take no further action now…Return to H.Q."  The two men jumped off of the roof and over the wall that surrounded her home. The two left the property and left no evidence that they were ever there.

3-16-04

That concludes After the Noh Mask, depending on comments and reader reaction; I might write one more story involving this shadow Agency, depending on any feedback that I might recieve.


End file.
